


Aatrox x Reader - Innocence shattered

by Nitapie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse, Death, Demons, F/M, Hate Sex, Humans, Love/Hate, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: Reader(You) has never had a normal life ever since her father killed her mother,in the world of Runterra where her father presents a powerful figure of a Priest which captures a demon by the name of Aatrox.The wish for vengeance and freedom brings you somewhere you had never imagined seeing. The story follows her through the painstaking journey through the demonic realm where her only source of comfort is indeed Aatrox.How shall she fight throughout this and retain her morals from withering away?





	1. Bird cage

The corridors of the temple had always been filled with the light which you were.  
As a child,you had an undying love for everything which was alive. Never harming even an insect.  
Being the only daughter of one of the Ionian priests that was highly respected amongst all of Ionia.  
Adored by the people and even the Gods seemed to favor him...however,you had learned to hate him.  
Being the one responsible for your mothers death,sometimes you had wished to repay him for his deed but then again. You couldn’t. Your heart was too gentle...too caring for such a thing.

All of this brought you to the scene which slowly folded out before your tear filled eyes.  
The day of the blood moon was upon the land of Ionia,which meant that the spirits of otherworldly demons roamed the earth in the form of flesh. Killing everything which found itself beneath their feet. Esoteric and brutal. Yet it had become a sport to capture them like they were some animal,keeping them in a magic infused cage which was only built this year,one of the oldest manuscripts instructed on how to built this devise and keep the demon from returning to it’s shadowy realm.

Only the touch of a pure body could break the seal and allow the demon to no longer be trapped. Which was something you had not known yourself. Only the men who were responsible for building it knew all its secrets.

As night approached and commotion arises as the blood moon festival soon begun in the gardens of the temple which you had lived in for all your life.  
Peeking from outside your window to the crowds of people below,the maid which was brushing through the soft waves of your hair noticed your distraction.

“Young mistress,please stay still. I must put the ornament in your hair,it’s too fragile soo please...do not turn your head.”

Sat behind you,the middle aged woman slowly picked the ornament up into her hand and presented it to you.

“A gift from your father.”

She smiled in the most disgusting way you could imagine. Knowing that this was a simple bribe from your fathers side.  
It was a stunning floral piece however. The vermilion color of the flowers catching your eye.  
Whilst you wore a similar colored kimono which fit snugly to your figure.  
As she set the ornament to the right side of your head,it stood there. Intertwined with the locks of your hair.  
It was truly beautiful,yet you knew you’d never wear it after this night.

The awes of the crowd captured your full and utter self as you slowly stood,straightening your kimono and making sure you looked presentable. 

“It is time my lady.”

She opened the sliding doors of your chambers,allowing you to exit.

“I am truly interested in what’s soo impressive that my father is showing to cause such a reaction from the people...”

You commented whilst slowly approaching the doors which you would be presented at after they are drawn to open.  
The grand walls of the main hall seemed eerily quiet despite the noise which threatened to come inside.  
Such an old temple yet it stood firmly.  
Had it not been for you father,the walls would be decorated with the most impressive displays of Ionian culture.  
It was your word against his...and you knew what would happen if you dared go against his wish.  
Just like mother...you’d be...

A flash of lights flashed as the doors slowly reviled the silken hair and the most expensive of dresses,made from the finest of materials,none of it mattered.  
Your thoughts had suddenly died and the present captured your full and utter attention.

The bloody moon was up high in the night sky,illuminating everyone who basked in its glow. 

As you had slowly stepped into its light,the crowd gazed up at you. This was your fathers event,something he was proud of. As a priest that protected the people from demons during this fatal night. You were an attraction. Not the speeches he gave but the girl which stood by his side,obedient. Like a mutt that he saw you as.

“Now that we are all here,I must present to you,something which had been long forgotten by the people of Ionia but brought back to life once more!  
The oldest of magic which existed when our world was taking shape,the people at the dawn of time had left behind something that has been ignored for too long!  
A cage,invincible to anyone and anything...even the most powerful of demons which litter our land for centuries during this night! Taking away everything that is dear to us! No more!”

One of the understudies of your father spoke high and mighty,as the cage was presented to the people,with a snap of his fingers,the guards pulled the blocks of magical stone apart only to present none other than a demon. Standing at the mere center of it,unmoving.

The breath in your lungs suddenly disappeared,every muscle in your body felt like it melted away into nothingness.  
Eyes wide open,mouth covered by one hand.  
You were in shock. It was...one of the predecessors of all demons. Aatrox.

You had read about him many times in the temple library,of his power and greatness yet to be degraded to this. You had never imagined it so.

Silky white hair flowed past the face of what resembled a man,a strong jaw which had been tightened,almost to the point where his teeth would shatter.  
Eyes as dark as any void yet at the same time emitting a breath taking color of red. Two horns sat atop his head as he stood,his leveled breathing visible to all.  
The markings on his right shoulder indicating all you had to know as someone who had learned about the demons of the blood moon,skin tone as if he had never seen sunlight,which he hasn’t. Nor can ever see.  
A great blade sat behind on his back,  
shoulders wide as two mountains.  
What a horrific sight yet,something in your heart told you he was suffering.

A slight sneer adorned his heavenly face,yet he was nothing but hell itself. He was as big as you had imaged him to be,even the books told of it.  
Yet he was taller than anyone who stood in front of him.  
No one spoke nor made a sound.  
The guards had taken a few steps back.  
Left hand completely covered in what seemed a stone? Never before have you seen such a thing. Yet it must have something to do with wielding that monstrosity which lingered on his back.

Before you could turn away and leave without glancing back. Even if the demons beauty captured everyone’s look.

He spoke. As if thunder had hit right in front of you,knees growing weaker and weaker.

“Am I...supposed to be...intrigued? “

The laugher ripped apart your head as it was too malicious,too evil...

Your father slowly made his way down the steps and towards the cage,the path leading to it cleared of all the people who were present.

“Tomorrow,you die. Demon. Once the sun breaks open the sky-“

Aatrox leaned against the electric like bars of the cage,smiling right at your father. A smile that spoke of what he’d do to him once he’s free of his imprisonment.  
Licking his lips with a serpent like tongue.

“If it was only soo easy,human. Why don’t you...come closer!?”

His eyes winded,insanity and lust for blood dancing all over his facial features.  
Father nearly stumbled and fell onto his back as Aatrox extended his hand through the cages restriction,chuckling at the coward before him.

“Pitiful human.”

He spat,slowly slithering away into a corner of the horrid cage. Again,his breathing completely calm despite the way he had reacted.  
Something spoke to you in that moment when seeing a demon trapped,extending his hand to hopefully rid one of the humans of their life,just like you’d reach out for your mother but...she had been taken from you while father locked away his only child into a bird cage.

Demons and angels,they all had their part in this world. As do humans. There was no need to capture one just to show the people what would eventually destroy the world they live in. As Aatrox was known for,he had no mercy. Nor should he. 

“I want to see him perish in the day light...and I shall! We all shall!”

The crowd roared,whilst you simply could not move from where you stood. They were all...such weaklings. So were you,yet they...it was different.  
The twist and turn of your emotions sending you down a very deep and dark path. Considering if it would be different if you could speak to the demon alone,with no one to interfere. Would he tell you what no one would? The truth beneath all of your fathers lies,the truth behind this world. The truth of why you exist.

It would be done.

As your father slowly began guiding the horde of people into the temple,you simply stood idle,pointlessly looking at the direction of the cage. How would you get past the guards...

In that moment,your eyes met.  
He was eyeing you from that sullen corner,no anger nor compulsion behind his eyes. They saw a demonic creature whilst your eyes showed you differently.  
Maybe it was the purity of your heart which completely deluded you but...was it truly that or was it something “they” could not see?

Demons were a sword with two sharp ends,they could be everything we desire or...they could be our worst fear. It was your choosing.  
No one else’s.  
If they sense fear,they do not sense a reason to let you live. Simple.  
So you thought.

He simply could not break his gaze,had he never seen such a beautiful creature in all of his eternities. The innocent look in her eyes,the wishes which she spoke of but the doubt she cursed at whilst just looking at him. Aatrox for the first time felt sympathy of a human,even if it boiled his blood,something about this one in different.

It had struck midnight,you had not went back to your chambers despite it being awfully dangerous to be outside of the temples walls. As no lesser demon can enter a temple due to it being holy ground.  
Sat behind large bushes,you awaited for the last guard to retreat back to the temple. Leaving Aatrox to himself. 

As the guard ran up the stairs which lead to the entrance doors,you felt your heart race,you did not know why you were doing this but you simply had to.  
Kimono soiled in dirt,with your feet completely bare so you’d make less noise,losing your servant was the most difficult part. She did not quite believe you when you said you’d retire for the night so you had a run around the abandoned hallways who no one ever passed through,except you,just to lose her.

Once the coast was clear,you decided to rise up and slowly walk to where the cage stood.  
Feeling the toes on your feet slowly turn numb from the nighttime breeze,the ground was oddly cold.

Aatrox had been sat in middle once again,back straight as an arrow with his legs neatly folded beneath him. The blade which had a pulse it seemed sat next to him,as he slowly gathered his straight before the sun would rise,he would have to return to his realm. Far from the realm of humans. If he could only crush the cage as he saw it fit,the magic was strong,he underestimated it but however,it cannot stop him from returning to his throne,that’s what the humans did not know.  
Eyes closed,it seemed he was humming and you were right,he indeed was.

As you neared the cage,only a few feet separating you from it,Aatrox’s eyes slowly opened. A petite human girl stood soo close yet he sensed no fear,no emotion except one,sadness.

“Aatrox.” 

You whispered,tightening the hold on the hem of your kimono. The excitement which slowly formed in his eyes as he did not bother to stand,it was something otherworldly. It was raw.

“How come does a little girl such as yourself,know my name?”

He smirked at you,that voice of his sent waves of uncertainty throughout you. Yet you wished to listen to it more,as you knew that you’d never be face to face with someone as powerful as him any time soon.  
The way it vibrated,it was obvious that he did not belong here,amongst the human kind. It stirred something deep within you.

“I know a lot of things...yet I do not know the one thing I want to know the most...”

Feeling tears slowly swell your eyes,you did not break your gaze to look at the ground as you would with your father.

“How does such a pure soul gather such hatred towards the one who created her? It is not sadness you carry yet hatred.  
It is not the truth you long for,it is vengeance. “

The way he slowly played around your every emotion to draw what he wanted out of you,it did not surprise you. It is how demons are. However...he knew what tortured you from the second he laid his eyes upon your quivering self.

“I know what he did,I can not love someone who took my mother away from me! I do not care for my purity any more than I care for what happens to me,I just want him to suffer as I have!”

Dropping to your knees,which made Aatrox just simply look you up and down,the kimono completely undone,exposing the flesh of your upper thighs. It sent him into a frenzy internally.

Watching as you slowly bent down,into a position he had not seen in many many ages,you were about to beg.

“Please! If you do me this favor,I’ll return it one hundred times! I can not live like this any longer...there is no way out...I’ve been closed away...for far too long...please...I beg of-“

“Then let me out of here and I might consider your offer.”

He cut you off,knowing that there must be a way out somehow,ancient magic always had its flaws,it was never perfected.  
Looking up at him,you slowly stood,yet as if you had been beaten.  
Closing in on the cage,standing mere inches from where he sat,Aatrox felt impressed by how bold you were. Just simply stepping up to him,it made him want to make you fear him even more.

“How do I let you out? I’ve never had experience with such old magic...”

Shrugging his shoulders,Aatrox picked himself up,grabbing a hold of his blade and restraining it’s thirst,but not before a voice could intertwine with his thoughts.

The key to opening the cage was her.

“Touch the cage girl.”

He instructed,and so she did.

Only her finger came in contact with it,and a moment later,she let out a painful cry as all of the electric power slowly burnt throughout her already weak body. The cage evaporated. He was right,or rather his intuition.

Being much bigger and rather taller than you,the demon grabbed you by the waist.  
As you felt yourself slowly lose your sight.  
Everything around you stopped,the only moving thing being Aatrox.  
Tossing you over his shoulder,he had other plans for you.  
Since you desired to see your father dead,he’d savior his anger for the next blood moon and rather slaughter every single one in that damned world.However,you had no place in this realm any longer. For you had made a mistake of pledging yourself to a predecessor of all demons.

Now you were his property as he saw it,selling yourself so you’d finally be “free” from your fathers grasp.

“Useless girl. I kill Gods,I have no interest in slaughtering live stock,even if I do enjoy hearing their screams.”

He said in a sarcastic manor,the next moment a portal opened up,surely leading to where he resided,awaiting for the next time he’ll be able to roam Runterra. Surely he will put his plan into motion,without being caught.

With no one even realizing he had broken free,it was too sweet of a victory. Yet he is to claim his revenge on being chained up like some beast,he’d much rather prefer to himself as an angel of death.

Stepping through the portal,it closed no more than a second later and it was as if he had never been there. 

Darkness,a cold and unforgiving darkness.  
Nothingness...until your eyes fluttered open.

Snow...it was snowing...

“Where...am I?”

Feeling as if you had been asleep for days,realizing you laid in an unfamiliar bedding,the tatami flooring as well as the shoji door which had been slid open to let the cool air in,the scenery was something out of a dream. First snowfall...as the wind blew,slight specs of snowflakes slowly made their way towards the opening which lead to where you were,falling onto the warm skin of your hand,unhurriedly melting away into a droplet of water.

Laying on your stomach,you allowed yourself to lazily pick yourself up and look around.

The room was empty,except the futon you had been laid on. Wearing the same kimono you remember from that...night.

“Hello!?”

You yelled,panicking. Your throat stung as you had not drank any fluids yet you remember you had drank some that night.

“Hello!? Anyone!??”

Hurriedly you stood,both legs feeling slightly numb from lying for who knows how long.

Walking over to the only opened shoji doorway. There you saw him.

Aatrox,wielding his blade as he trained. The way he stood screamed superiority. Who would even dare go against him?  
As he did not stop,nor notice the girl he had brought back to his realm peeking out from the corner,you found it fit to ask him what’s happened as you recollect very little of what had happened.

Gently,you stepped onto the small layer of snow and not minding it as you had felt your body was on fire.

No training dummies nor anything,just the technique was impressive. You’ve never seen anyone hold their weapon as such,nor such a heavy looking one at that.

As he jumped into the air and twirled,jumping back down and shattering the earth beneath him. You gasped,almost tripping over yourself.  
Wearing nothing but a pair of tobi pants and a rope like belt. 

Every muscle in his back evident to you,the only thing you remember was him being much much taller. 

Snapping his head back to see you had finally awoken,Aatrox straightened himself before stabbing his blade into the shattered earth.

“Ah! So you finally wake. “

Speaking as his arms were extended,shocked that you finally adjusted to the demonic realm.

“Aatrox...where am I? What happened!?”

Stopping right in front of you,he bent down just a little as he already loomed over you. A very devious smile came flashing your way as his playful yet stoic voice made you completely and utterly terrified of what he’s going to do to you,and forgetting that he can sense every emotion you feel,stupidly,you backed away one step.

“You belong to me now,in order to see your father die,you’ve made a pledge to do anything I wish. “  
As you had taken a step backwards,he took another one forwards.

Shaking your head,you had promised to do anything he wished for but was it necessary to take you with him?

“Yes but...”

His hand found its way around your throat,yet he did not press down on it. 

“No buts. You’ve made a pact with me. Until it’s fulfilled you shall stay here,so that you do not become yet another fiend.”

Tears ran down your soft cheeks,lower lip quivering as did your whole body.  
Legs yet again,threatening to give out on you.

“But I...I..”

He finally squeezed your neck after hearing enough,leaning in to whisper into your ear. 

“Your name. Now.”

Feeling the restriction of airflow,eyes closing as your hands reached up to touch the one which held your neck. You spoke up.

“My name...my name is...(Y/n)..”

Letting go,whilst still being bent towards to whisper into your ear,his other hand pushed you towards him. Holding you so that you can not make a move.

“A daughter of a priest. Your smell is intoxicating....untarnished.”

Yelping as he bit down into your neck,as if a vampire. The smell of innocence always had him itch. Incapable of restraining himself.

You did not push nor kick as you knew he would over power you in a moment. As you felt the pain in your neck as he still did it let go,a moan escaped your mouth and you mentally cursed yourself for that.

His fangs departed from your skin,while he then looked into your eyes. Demons were lustful creatures. Yet you had never even been touched by a man. Nor done anything other...since your father...

“Your father will die. You need not worry about that fool. Now...shall I make you sing my name?”

As there was a whole year separating you from the next blood moon,you did not know how you’ll survive what awaits. Knowing it shall not be like anything you’ve ever read about. He knew you would easily break. So he shall shatter you until there is nothing left of the girl you once were. Knowing that your father lose the only thing he had left.

Little did he know that Aatrox would bring hell to Runterra. 

“Please...let go..”

Aatrox simply raised an eyebrow,the pathetic state you were in only amused him.

“You will learn to beg for my touch. As you’ll beg for warmth as there is none in the realm of demons.”

The silver hair of his,it was soo gentle against the skin,his lips,they melted away the pain. Yet...it was all in your head.  
Feeling guilt eat away at your soul for allowing your heart to even remotely feel comforted by such a creature.

Every time you looked at him...you did not see a demon...you saw a man.  
How could a demon have such a heavenly facade...yet be soo void of light in his heart?


	2. Feather fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aatrox and Reader clash only for Reader to realize that the only way she’ll survive her life in the demon realm is to comply with the world ender.

The nights in the demon realm were as cold as ice,as white snow fell. Silence followed.

The skies never a clear blue,ranging on a multitude of colors between gray and white. The clouds floating by didn’t seem real. To you at least.

The night sky however was a canvas filled with millions upon millions of stars and small planets you could see just by the bare eye,even the moon seemed closer than it did in your realm.

It had been a day since you had last spoken to Aatrox,every morning he however would train in the gardens of his temple,a time where he didn’t seem like the calm and collected demon that he was when you would catch a glance at him while he passed by your room,stalking the halls as he would disappear for hours on end. The expression he bared seemed to change. Yet his face never failed to resemble an Angel,no matter the fact that he was too far from Heaven itself. If there even was one. 

As hunger settle into your stomach,you had no other choice but to seek him out.  
Wherever he might be.

You wore a red kimono he had offered you,after he was a little too friendly towards you in the gardens.  
Yet it was in his nature to be lustful,even if you had no experience with such things.

Bare feet grazed the tatami floors,there were many dark corridors you had passed,but not one seemed to be the right turn.

As you finally approached a huge archway,which seemed otherworldly by it’s difficult structure,dating back many centuries. Even if it was the classic Ionian style,it still captured a part of history which you had read about many times.  
The room in which he sat,surrounded by tall windows,a scroll painting hanging right above his horned head. Representing each demon known to man. Light filled with space,illuminating his features,white hair even whiter as the light was unrealistically blinding.

There you found Aatrox,wordlessly sitting with his legs underneath him,the table leveling his stomach. Similar to the dining table you had back...home. 

After a few seconds of gazing around until Aatrox opened his reddened eyes,staring at the girl who had wondered all the way from the “safety” of her chambers to where he spend a lot of his century long time,awaiting the next blood moon.

“Soo...the bird left it’s cage after all?”

He broke the painful silence,voice echoing and you can feel the power of it on your skin.

The way his eyes traced your skin with something other than love,he wanted to consume you. Until you were no more.

“Yes. I have came here to seek you out.”

He slowly stood,there was no armor upon his muscular torso as he deemed it unnecessary to wear when he is in the comfort of his own temple. Knowing there was no one to intrude. 

He was not as tall as he was in the human realm,yet he was taller than you. Not to  
mention bigger when it came to body mass.

As he finally reached you,the demon crouched down and looked up at you,whilst taking a hold of one of your hands. The sharp talons which were his nails only tickling the skin of your hand.

The scent of a virgin itched him deeply. Unable to control himself,Aatrox harshly pulled you down to your knees,drawing blood from your hand.

You fell as easily as a feather would,yelping as the pain from your knees slowly shook you.

“Tell me,did you believe,for one mere second that I would ever bend my knee to your kind?”

He asked,his soft voice now ripping through the air as the side of his mouth slowly turned into a deranged grin.

“No! I didn’t think you’d ever do that! I came to beg for food!”

You lowered your head,avoiding eye contact. Until you felt his hand slowly let go of yours. A small breath escaped him,realizing he misjudged your intentions.  
Which was a new thing for him.

“Look.”

He said,and so you did.  
A red apple sat in the palm of his hand.  
He brought it up to your lips and nodded.

“Eat until I change my mind.”

Bitting into it a second later,it never tasted better. With pure bliss,you swallowed down the one bite he allowed you to have. The next moment,he took the apple away from you.

“Everything has a cost,now. We had struck a deal did we not? Do not think of me a fool (Y/n).”

You felt the hot tears slide down your cheeks. Realizing that whatever you’ll need will only be provided by him and no one else.

“Now...”

He placed his hand onto your shoulder,forcing you to lay on your back.  
As you trembled like a scared deer beneath him,the marble floor displaying you as one of the things he had longed for but could never achieve. A rare artifact yet to be degraded to nothing more than a demon.  
It irked him,the softness of your skin,the kindness in your eyes. The unpredictable unselfish demands which spilled from your mouth.

“There is no need for tears! I had promised many things and I think I had waited too long to start making them reality. “

You shook your head desperately,wishing that this was all a bad dream,yet his touch made the hair on the back of your neck stand and your lower lip shake as it never has before.

He shushed you,leaning over you completely, both of his arms caging you underneath his broad form.

“Please...please...please! Stop this!”

You screamed the the hardest you could.

“No one will hear your screams and cries. I will enjoy them and cherish each moment of them.”

As a cold sweat covered your entire body,the kimono loosening from all of your squirming. Rubbing your thighs together as his lips grazed the artery on your neck,yet he did not bite down,his lips moved to yours. Before they met,he hovered over your honeyed lips,smiling down at your tearful eyes and helpless state.

“For how long have I waited,to have such a face stare up at me in defeat. “

Meeting your lips,he slipped his tongue inside of your mouth. No matter how much you bit into it,he did not flinch.  
No blood came to meet your taste buds,one hand dismantling the top of your kimono,you flinched as he ripped the soft fabric of it away from your skin.

Trying to speak yet you couldn’t,his warm palm began caressing your breast. Moving downward until he reached in between your thighs. Each stroke of his hand made you flinch in anticipation of the worst.

The water glistened soo purely in your eyes,lips parted enough for you to breathe.

A soundless “please” left your mouth,the demon simply inhaled your scent as he slowly straightened himself.

Yet the forcefulness of his actions subsided as he realized that he couldn’t do this. Bringing such a soul into this realm,helpless and lost.

It amused him yet a part of him wished to savior the taste of your nativity and childish thinking.

Finger softly taking a tear which lingerie on the edge of your cheek,bringing it up to his mouth.

“If I destroy you now,what would I have left? “

Not even looking his way,your breaths hurried and deep,with him still in between your legs,there was nothing more you wished to do than run but you couldn’t.

“You’d have nothing left.”

You spat out,words never came harder than now. 

Having to spend a whole eternity with such a being only meant one thing.  
You’d have to learn to love him and bare with every single thing he does and says.  
Which was better than what you ever had back home...

Enveloping you in an embrace,you had pulled him towards you into a kiss.

Sitting up,with both hands intertwined with his white tresses,the shock in his eyes slowly slipping away into something he had never felt before.

What was this...?

“I know...we have a pact but..let’s try to make the best of it. What do you say Demon?”

Raising an eyebrow,Aatrox simply laughed at your silliness. Yet he saw true intent behind those eyes of yours.

“I don’t recall ever being entertained by a human before. Truly magnificent!”

So he had agreed,even if it was impossible to ever imagine him saying yes to anything you ever implied.

“Well,I’m stuck with you now. I don’t see why we wouldn’t do what ever our hearts desired...”

Your voice whimpered with uncertainty,which he noticed outright.  
With you still holding yourself against his chest,sat on the marble floors of his thousands of years old temple.

“Fear should not be present in your heart when you look into my eyes. I am the only one who can grant your wishes and fulfill your desires you are to afraid to admit.  
I can feel emotion radiating from that heart of yours..I can not understand it.”

He only knew anger and bloodshed,you wished to show him what true emotions felt like,certain that one day he’ll understand every single emotion he comes across.

“You’ll understand one day Aatrox,for now just bare with it. Even if you don’t have to do that...I’d still want you to. For me...”

Pulling you closer,Aatrox rested his chin onto your head and closed his eyes.  
Your warmth kept him calm,even if you shivered,he wasn’t letting go of you.

Aatrox sat there for hours on end,with you in his arms. Embraced. For a moment you had thought he was asleep. Not knowing if demons slept or not. Figuring that they indeed did and for some reason Aatrox never rested himself. Now he finally let go,falling asleep. Slouching into you,his strong arms not slipping away from the small of your back for a second.  
The way he took air in and exhaled it was a lullaby to you,eventually you lost yourself in the bizarre world of dreams.

A bittersweet moment,which he would soon cherish for all his waking time.  
As the council of demons was approaching and him being one on the top,above all else. He knew that he would have to present you,no matter how dangerous it may be. 

It must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry for being absent for such a long time. I had 0 inspiration to write and I had family issues I deal with in my own way,aka stopping everything I’m doing and just locking myself away in my room.  
Now,I finally had enough inspiration to complete the second chapter seeing that a lot of you guys love it.  
I’m glad and actually surprised when I see how many people see Aatrox as attractive and interesting.  
He’s one hell of a snack if you ask me ;)  
Until further notice! Enjoy ^-^
> 
> Social media:  
Instagram @smolnita  
Twitter @smolnita


	3. The council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What shall the council ask of Aatrox and Reader? How will it affect their future,or will it change the course of the story?

The council 

“That’s enough!”

Aatrox growled,teeth showing like you’ve never seen them before. Your legs trembling beneath you.  
What was this place? Why did he bring you here? 

All you saw were masked faces,surrounding you. Each within their own seat. As you’ve understood ,they had come to a disagreement to who should devour your blood and flesh,as it held something that they all longed for. Their voices too strong for your ears.  
Standing dead center,circled by their seating,you legs gave out,falling upon your knees as you did not know what else to do. Your voice would not come,your eyes focused upon the only one which you knew. As he sat in front of your quivering body,his piercing eyes turned to you. 

“Oh,the fear! Is it not magnificent? “

The demon to your right spoke,her voice drooling with ill intention,you could not even bare to look in her direction. Afraid you’d might see something you do not wish to. 

Tears flowed down your cheeks like rivers,eyes glistening in the bright light of the moon which stood above you,the structure had an opening so that it would illuminate the center of the circle,as you were the one who they gathered there for.

“It’s been...long since I’ve seen a human cry. “

This time a male voice from the opposite direction startled you. Your entire body felt as if it had no drop of blood in it,cold as ice.  
Your raw emotions drawing Aatrox to watch. It was a rare view where he would stop and embrace the emotions of humans. The demons could emit those emotions if they wished to,but they could not feel them within their hearts. As you were certain they had none. 

“ENOUGH!”

Aatrox suddenly stood. Voice echoing enough that you realized the stone beneath you shook just as you did. Yet he did not scare you. As each time you look upon his face you remember the arms which held you with such gentleness,yet they shed blood for centuries before you. 

“The girl belongs to no other demon. I will not see her be touched by another. “

The council of demons only let out humorous giggles and laughter. However they had to respect Aatroxes words.

“May I ask,does this female in particular have something that you wish to acquire,Aatrox?”

The question merely irked the predecessor. To which he simply sneered at the one who had asked.  
No more than a moment later did Aatrox signal you to come to him with one finger.  
You knew that no matter what,you had to obey him and no other.

Slowly,you stumbled to your feet.  
The kimono he had given you had loosened around your waist,exposing more than it should have. Which only made the situation worsen.

Realizing that,your cheeks turned red and head lowered to face the ground. The sound of your bare feet against the dark stone,it was the only thing that could be heard as everyone focused upon you.

Reaching Aatrox,you fell into his arms. Shaking with utter terror. A sharp gasp leaving you as you felt that you did not breathe from the moment you stood within that circle. Petrified to even move without command.

His hand tangled within the tresses of your hair. Uncertain if your mind was playing tricks or did you truly hear him shushing you. 

“The girl...she is untarnished...”

The exact same female demon said,the one that had spoken first.  
To which everyone began whispering.

“Fit to carry the air to the predecessor!”

To which every demon went silent.

Aatrox felt your chest heavy as your arms just merely reached around him,yet you did not let go. Your eyes turned up to face his yet you did not meet them.

“Only a child of a man affiliated with God may bare the next air to the predecessor. Aatrox,I trust you knew this when you brought her to this realm. “

The woman spoke once again,she herself was a priestess but not of God. 

“I did know. My intentions for her differ from what you preach of. “

Every demon within the room,stood. 

“We demand a hire to the predecessor. It is what the realm needs.”

Two arms lifted you up,which startled you.  
Aatrox places you onto his lap,grabbing ahold of your waist as his eyes searched the room. It seemed all of the council members agreed. Yet you had no say in what you wished for.

“I do not listen to the commands of lesser demons! Stand down.”

Aatrox spoke,if you were not able to see,you’d think he was angered,yet his voice roared but he remains calm.

“You’ve doomed this human and along her the realm,if we do not have the heir to the throne,the woman will be shared amongst us all. Until there is not even a drop of blood left of her.”

To which they all disappeared,before you could snap your neck their way. The entire hall was empty. Only Aatrox and you residing.

“It was not my intention to allow them the power of deciding your destiny,your body and soul belong to me.Yet they could not overlook the blood that flows through your veins.”

Aatrox spoke,his lips pressing against your ear. Yet you understood. Aatrox had to oblige or else you’d be killed,and the two of you would be separated without him fulfilling his end.

“I understand. Yet I do not worry about them,I worry about myself. Will I be to survive baring a child that is inhuman even if you decided to give them the hire?”

Aatrox narrowed his eyes,what seemed to be a hint of sadness seeping from them,it amazed you that he was able to express such an emotion even if it was through his gaze.

“It was done before...it will be done again. “

To that you did not know how to reply. Nor did you wish to. Every next word would be too much.

“Aatrox...”

Your hands traveled up to reach his cheek,feeling the sharpness of his features beneath the palm of your hand.

“Remember that what ever happens,I’ll stay at your side. As long as at the end of it all,my father finally sees the pain he had put me through for years. Even after you’ve killed him...I will not leave you.”

Those words sent Aatrox into shock,you would not leave him? Even after the thing you agreed upon was to be set free of him once he claims your fathers life,in exchange of being loyal to him and only him.

“You silly human. You know nothing of what would lead if you stayed at my side,you are not immortal. “

Stupidly,you shook your head. 

“I’d rather rot here than rot in Ionia. They would have my head for doing what I did. Please...”

Aatrox raised an eyebrow,you did have a point. However,there was no time to chatter as his temple awaited and his hunger beckons him to return.

Without warning,he once again stood to his feet,settling you down beside him. Whilst your hand was in his,a portal suddenly appeared out of thin air,to which he step inside,pulling you into it after him.  
Growing accustomed to traveling through portals even if you found them very strange.

There were no clocks in this demonic realm,which made it hard to tell time. Only knowing when night would fall,yet days were without sun. Yet there was light outside. It confused you,but you learned to at least tell when it’s time to sleep and to awaken. 

It had been a few hours since you had came back from the council “trial”.  
It had felt like they were accusing you the worst crime,yet Aatrox could not keep you hidden. Even if he was the strongest of them all,there was one of him and a thousand of them. No matter being the oldest,they would still overpower him.  
Being the way he was,he could not allow himself to admit such a thing.

You grew bored of the silence that ripped through the temple,your room being colder than usual, with a thin dressing that did little to keep you warm. 

You slid the door open and made your way down the hall,nightfall was approaching fast and you needed to find Aatrox. 

The breeze nipped at your skin,you stopped for a second to adjust your kimono as it had stayed disheveled. Making yourself decent.

Not far into your search you came across a sliding door,seeing throughout the material,a figure with its back turned to to you. The two horns on its head the same as the ones Aatrox possessed.

Your voice ripped through the silence,as you whispered his name.

“Aatrox...may I come in?”

There was no answer,yet the door slid open itself. Seeing the muscles in his back soo tense,like never before. He seemed to be struggling.

“Aatrox?”

You ran to his side,only to see blood dripping from his mouth,he was drinking it.  
Yet the glass from which he drank shattered as his fist clenched.

Letting it fall,your eyes traveled to the stone pot that was filled with crimson liquid.

He wiped the blood from his mouth,the rest of it slowly turning to smoke at the touch of his skin. Leaving his hands clean of any trace that he consumed blood.

Standing in front of him. Your eyes wide open,you did not know he also consumed blood,thinking that he fed off of human souls.  
Groaning,unsatisfied. His arm grabbed yours before you could react,spilling over the pot and scraping your knees against the broken glass upon the tatami floor.

Strung up as he held your arm out,whilst the other one,the one you feared,ripped the soft silken kimono from your shoulder,exposing your neck completely.

You merely let out a yelp,as you could not do a thing. His teeth found their way to your neck,the next second. A sharp pain spread through your body. A cry leaving you. The feeling of your blood pooling into his mouth.  
Until he swallowed it,the grip upon your hand did not loosen. When it did,his thirst had been quelled.

You could not even mutter a word as you’ve felt like every drop of energy left your body,filling him up.

“Your blood...it’s dangerous.”

He spoke,as he held you now,allowing you to sink into him. What the hell did that mean? Dangerous? How? 

Unable to even open your eyes,you felt a pair of lips press against your own. The taste of blood overflowing your taste buds. 

Aatrox,having the urge to rip you apart,could not do it as his eyes opened,seeing two tear filled ones,staring deep into his.

He slowly let go,sat in front of him. Holding the side of your neck as the pain began to surge. Whimpering,you could just ask him one thing.

“Why?”

To which he tried to reply to,but before he could.  
The room bursted with the sound of your hand slapping his cheek.  
His head turned from you,staying like that for a while as you ran out. 

You were ready to be a loyal dog to his any command,yet to be food,it was too much. Too much for you to swallow.

Aatrox confused,enraged,feeling his blood boil beneath the skin that you had so harshly slapped.

Yet he did not venture into your chambers as he could have,he ventured into the courtyard. His convulsing anger has driven him to a need to murder,to kill but...he would settle for the many beings that laid beyond the forest close to the court yard.

It would be your fault that they will die in despair,and he will not let you turn your head away. 

You will watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I haven’t put out anything for it feels like forever? I began feeling uneasy and like I needed to sit down and write,my head was overflowing with ideas,I had wanted to update the Aatrox one soo bad,I myself quite like this story. I’ve been procrastinating it all day but I finished it,feels half assed but at least I tried.  
My inspiration is running low and I’m struggling with things such as having little to no friends in my life. All of them are doing their things,barely ever speak to any of them anymore.  
It just bothers me.  
I can’t go a week without crying while remembering how lonely I actually am.  
Even on league,I’ve got a friends list but it doesn’t feel genuine,no one plays with me.  
I sound soo pathetic and especially for speaking about this here,in the notes yet I don’t know how to say I’m good my life is amazing. I just work and sleep. It was killing me that I’ve thought of soo many good plots and stories but only managed to update the one I had been planing for soo long. If anyone would ever like to play league with me,I’d be more than appreciative. I’m on euw so dm me if you’d like to add me.  
Thanks for reading this pathetic note.  
Hope you guys enjoy the fic. Until next time.  
If you wish to come in contact with me this is my social media that I’m active on -  
@smolnita on Twitter  
NitaPiee on Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Worked on this for an entire day because I truly feel obsessed over Aatrox for some reason. I needed a little break from Jhin and something a little more smut inducing. Since demons are lustful,you can expect a lot of smut but also a lot of very explicit scenes.  
If you enjoy this please leave a comment or a kudos.  
It’s not my best work but it was quite fun writing in my opinion.  
Have a nice day/night! Love nita<3


End file.
